


Banquet

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic Cock, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Natasha moved forward cautiously, the city block shrouded in mist with a swirling black sky overhead further reducing any visibility. Behind her Wanda followed, her fingers flexing, ready at a moment’s notice for whatever they may encounter. The pair remained silent, even their footsteps were muffled by the blanketing quiet.

A flitting shape crossed Natasha’s line of sight, yet by the time she’d trained her sights on it, the shape had vanished. A heavy sigh of frustration, she glanced over her shoulder to signal to Wanda.

Yet rather than her team mate she was met by the visage of a pale skinned, dark haired young woman. Her gaze bored deep into Natasha’s. The silence lingered, yet Natasha’s thoughts also fell away.

The woman reached a hand forward, drifting cold fingers across Natasha’s cheek as she whispered. ‘On your knees.’ Natasha’s eyes remained fixed upon her as she obeyed. 

Wanda frowned as she noticed Natasha’s odd movements, hesitantly approaching as she spoke sharply. “Natasha!”

Then stopping abruptly, as the woman appeared before her. Wanda trembled as she gazed into those dark eyes. Unaware of her clothing melting away, she continued to stare and quake.

Snapping the fingers, the Enchantress jutted her hips back, smacking her ass against Natasha’s face. Instantly Natasha buried herself between the large cheeks, groaning as she lapped eagerly.

Wanda leaned in, her tongue flickered as she gazed upwards, the stare captivated her. Yet her mouth then wrapped around a nipple firmly sucking. Offering no resistance as the frozen vice grip snatched her hand and thrust it downwards. Brushing against the Enchantress’ soft thick cock.

Wanda snatched the shaft firmly and began to jerk, a low giggle as she hollowed out her cheeks. A nod of approval as the dark-haired woman grunted. Looking between the pair as she whispered. “Good girls.”


End file.
